


At Ease

by Kuewnasi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Suga-san being the best setter-senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuewnasi/pseuds/Kuewnasi
Summary: Tobio expected scorn and hostility. Yet, Suga-san has been kind and patient. Or, the setter senpai that Kageyama deserves.





	At Ease

 

Perhaps Tobio first started to see the cracks earlier in his first year.

Perhaps it started when Oikawa-san rejected his requests to teach him numerous times. His supposed mentor and senpai stuck his tongue out like a kid and just told Tobio to sit and watch like a good kouhai. And Tobio did. He observed closely with every detail in Oikawa-san’s movement and form when he gracefully serves and sets.

Perhaps it started when coach highly praised his potential setter skills that people started to call him a natural genius. That Oikawa-san’s eyes and rejection grew hostile each time Tobio stubbornly refused to stop asking for one-on-one lessons. Tobio didn’t understand his dislike of him when the setter happily taught Kunimi despite his tendencies to skip a few practices. Iwaizumi-san assured it was simply due to Oikawa-san’s childish competitive personality.

The picture come full circle when Oikawa-san nearly punched Tobio after simply asking if he can teach him how to serve if it weren’t for Iwaizumi-san. Tobio remembered hatred and scorn directly at him and how it _hurt _.__

Iwaizumi-san tried to assure Tobio that it was due to Oikawa-san’s frustrations after their lose to Shiratorizawa.

Tobio saw rejection.

He stopped asking for lessons altogether.

__

__\- - - - -_ _

__

Suga-san has been nothing but kind and patient and warm.

Even when Aobajōsai requested that Tobio be Karasuno’s setter in their first practice match. Suga-san exclaimed that he wanted to see his and Hinata’s quick set firsthand despite his shaky voice.

Even when Ukai-san selected Tobio to be Karasuno’s regular setter. Suga-san simply requested Tobio to bring out the best for their team (especially their aces) with teary eyes. Before telling him that he’d be more than happy to fill in the gaps if Tobio ever felt tired, his fighting spirit still strong and his eyes gleamed with determination.

All while gently reminding him that everyone in Karasuno is strong. That he’s not alone. That he’s not the King of the Court.

All while Suga-san’s eyes were so soft yet strong that the younger felt at ease.

It wasn’t Oikawa-san’s haughtiness or envy. It was Suga-san’s genuine trust and faith in him.

Tobio made damn sure to hold on to that promise.

 

\- - - - -

 

It felt like déjà vu, being told to come to the bench.

Tobio hated himself.

He doesn’t want to see Suga-san. Surely Suga-san would be disappointed with him. That he failed the team. That he failed to bring out the best for his strikers. That he dissolved back to being King of the Court the moment he screamed at them he _failed failedfailedfailedfailed_

“Kageyama-kun.”

Tobio doesn’t want to see Suga-san. His throat felt dry, the apologies and protests at the tip of his tongue. _I’m so sorry I’m so sorry I’m so sorry_

A firm hand gently grasped Tobio’s shoulder.

“Kageyama-kun.”

Tobio reluctantly lifted his head.

He expected scorn and hostility.

And yet-

Suga-san was softly smiling at him, his eyes oddly gentle.

“Take this time to cool down, Kageyama-kun.”

“But I-”

Suga-san just chuckled, “we don’t expect you to entirely flip habits overnight. But I know you want to change. To that I say, good job.”

Tobio stared at him with wide eyes. He swore he could have felt tears swelling up. He quickly ducked his head and nodded.

Suga-san chuckled again and said, “what do we say about our team?”

“Everyone is very good”, Tobio croaked out.

Suga-san lightly smacked his head with a teasing smile, “good, get ready by the time we need you.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Suga-san was amazing.

The moment Suga-san stood on court, somehow he made the team felt at ease. He took turns talking to everyone, even that irritating bastard Tsukishima (and how), brief as the little conversations were. He smiles and gave compliments after every good receive and spike. He listened when they want a quick word.

Tobio watched in awe.

At how Suga-san made it looked so easy. At how Suga-san eases into the role of Karasuno’s pillar of support.

Tobio felt very happy to have a senpai like him in his team.

 

\- - - - -

 

They lost.

They lost in the end.

Suga-san still smiles despite the redness in his eyes and the tear strains on his cheeks.

"You all did great", he said during dinner after most of them stopped crying.

Tobio wanted to say no. 

Instead, he believed him for a second.

 

\- - - - -

 

They have the Spring Interhigh left and Suga-san could have chosen to focus on his studies along with captain, Azumane-san and Shimizu-san.

Honestly, Tobio wholeheartedly believe that Suga-san can pass his exams because he is smart.

Smarter than Tobio anyway, as he sucks in his classes and is still figuring out how to approach Tsukishima in court without the urge to punch his stupid smug face.

But no.

All the third years stood confidently in front with determined expressions. Sawamura-san grinned with crossed arms, saying something about needing to keep an eye on inexperienced, troublesome kouhais. Suga-san chuckled and fully agreed with their captain. Azumane-san rubbed his neck sheepishly, admitting he felt much more confident with this Karasuno. Shimizu-san wordlessly nodded as the gleam in her dark eyes was clear enough.  

_We're still here._

 

\- - - - - 

 

Suga-san is not like Oikawa-san.

Suga-san is not like Oikawa-san who is the setter model of Miyagi’s volleyball.

Suga-san is not like Oikawa-san who can easily blend in any team with succeeding results.

But.

Oikawa-san is not like Suga-san.

Oikawa-san is not like Suga-san who openly acknowledged Tobio’s abilities.

Oikawa-san is not like Suga-san who doesn’t shy away from praising Tobio.

Oikawa-san is not like Suga-san who admitted that he felt reassured with Tobio in the team.

Oikawa-san is not like Suga-san.

Who accepted him with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This came into place while I was watching Engeki Haikyuu: Winners and Losers and I loved how they showed more Suga-san and Kageyama senpai/kouhai interactions that made me bawled my eyes out.


End file.
